


Birthday Surprise

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, snape/lupin - Freeform, squick-tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-War AU. Sometimes, Severus can be a bit too paranoid about *certain things* for his own good. Remus can’t always resist the temptation to play around with that tendency…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written around '06-'07 for the lupin_snape Livejournal community Birthday Surprise mini-challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters & settings in this picture belong to J.K.Rowling. No money is being made out of this, neither is any Copyright infringement intended.

The spying days had instilled a good deal of paranoia in Severus, and now it was ticking into overdrive. Remus had been acting strangely all week, as though keeping something from him.

An alarmingly nice secret apparently, which made Severus all the more on edge. He had also noticed his partner looking at young Malfoy and Potter a lot lately. And talking incessantly about them. Considering what the young couple were prolifically doing, that didn’t help much to ease his mind.

When the werewolf waltzed into the dining room with a look which Severus knew meant an announcement was imminent; he decided it would be more prudent to speak first.

“If this is going to be about cubs Remus, I would have appreciated it if you had discussed the matter with me beforehand.”

A safe enough subject for a pre-emptive strike, considering Remus’s current interests.

“Cubs?” Remus replied, sounding momentarily confused… but then he gave a knowing little smile, and Severus felt the dread return. 

“Children would indeed be nice someday,” Remus continued wistfully, “I hear that Harry and Draco’s third will be due in a few weeks. They also say that new Wolfsbane they’re working on will make it possible for anyone soon.” 

“Oh?” Severus grunted, nervously. He felt a sudden need to finish his tea and escape to the lab to check on how the Pepper-Up was going. He recalled several male contraceptive Potions he had the ingredients for in the stores for; one of which a single dose would stay effective for six months…

“What do you think, Severus?” Remus asked, and Severus gulped down some tea to move a wad of toast that had somehow become stuck in his throat.

“I hope you have thought this through,” he grumbled, “since it is not exactly the most inexpensive of undertakings.”

Remus gave another one of those secret smiles, and Severus wondered if it might already be too late to make that potion… 

“There actually is a little announcement I have to make, about you and me” Remus said, changing the subject; “Don’t worry, though, I have thought this one through, in fact, I’ve already got things started, and I _had_ been planning to give you the news for the past few weeks.”

“Say it, then.” Severus said as he tensed himself, by now fully expecting the worst.

Remus sauntered up to Severus, and tenderly put a hand on his shoulders.

“We…” he said, pausing dramatically.

“Go on,” Severus urged,

“Are going to…”

“Going to what?” he said,

Remus smiled softly, leaning in to whisper in Severus’s ear.

“We… are going to…”

He paused again, for dramatic effect.

“Have… a…”

Severus was too terrified to breathe…

“…Holiday!!” Remus exclaimed.

“A... holiday?” Severus squeaked in relief, “not… offspring?” Remus had to grab his chair to stop him from falling backwards.

“A holiday,” Remus assured him, before pointing his wand at an empty plate. Instantly, a rich mint-iced chocolate cake appeared, lit by green and white candles. 

“Happy birthday, Severus!”

**-End-**


End file.
